All I Want for Christmas
by Hawki
Summary: Pure-blood, half-blood, Muggle-born...almost all children write a letter to Santa at some point. And here before you are a few cases in point.
1. Gryffindor

.

**Harry Potter: All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Gryffindor**

**Letter from Hermione Granger**

**Date: November 9th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

Sorry if this letter arrives a bit early, but better early than late, isn't it? I've calculated that at the most it should take a month to reach the North Pole, which gives you the better half of the month to respond to it in terms of your production lines. It must be so hard for you, all things considered, namely how you have to respond so quickly to all the late letters children send. Obviously you must start production in your workshop quite early in the year to meet the demands of all the children in the world, but obviously some specialization exists. I guess your magic must be really something.

But what do I want for Christmas? Well…that's the thing. Usually I'd ask for books, and I get them, whether it be in my stocking on under the Christmas tree. But…well, here's the thing. My friends don't seem to appreciate them. Or rather, when they're showing off dolls, popguns or some other gift, and they ask me what _I _got, they laugh. Not always-my closest friends, as few as they are, always give me the time of day. But still…

Really, I'd like something to show them that I _can _be one of the crowd. Some doll, some game, some…whatever. Whatever you want. I don't really know what's in fashion, but if you could get me something that might make it easier to fit in, it would be great. Plus a book also, if that's alright. Or two.

Lots of love,

Hermione

**Letter from Neville Longbottom**

**December 7th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

You probably don't remember me. You know, being a squib and all…do Muggles get presents from you? I don't know. But Gran is saying that if I don't start buckling up and being like my parents, I may find an empty tree. But then again, she's also saying that I should stop believing in you. That you don't exist. That…well, I'm writing to you aren't I? And you've been good to me in the past. And yes, I'm going to ask for two distinct things this year, as always. Don't get me wrong-the gifts are good, but, you know…

1: Magic. Please, I need it. I can't stand being a squib. Nor can my family for that matter. And I know how important it is for me to live up to my parents' legacy. Take transfiguration for example. Going to need a lot of magic to do well at that.

2: I know this might be unorthodox, but since I've always asked for the same thing each year, it shouldn't come as a surprise. If you could drop by St. Mungo's and…I know that you can't heal my parents. Now magic in the world can do that. But if you could give them something…anything, that might bring joy to them. I don't know if they even know me every time I visit them. But if life could be made better for them in any way, we'd all appreciate it.

Well, here's hoping.

From Neville

**Letter from Ronald Weasley**

**Date: December 19th, 1987**

Well, big, red and jolly, it's that time of year again. Ron Weasley, signing in. Don't worry if you've forgotten me. You've got six other kids to worry about also, not to mention all the others in the world. Others who actually get half-decent presents, but…meh. I know I'm not that good of a boy. Better than Fred and George at least. Don't know why Percy keeps getting all the good stuff though. You watching him at Hogwarts or something? From what I hear from Bill and Charlie, he's a bit of a prat, but…yeah, I said prat. You gonna punish me for that?

_Anyway_, in the vague hope I get something decent this year, I have a few suggestions.

1: Clothing. Decent clothing. And clothing that isn't maroon!

2: Vol. 1 of _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. Hardback, softback, either's fine. I lost the original comics to one of my brothers a few years back. Wouldn't mind a replacement.

3: A broomstick. A real broomstick. Heck, even a Shooting Star for all I care. Wouldn't mind a Cleansweep, a Comet or heck, even a Nimbus, but…you know, _something_. Everyone's fawning over Charlie's feats on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, so if I'm going to live up to his reputation, I need to start practicing.

4: Some toys for Ginny. I'm sick of her breaking my own.

So yeah. Just a few ideas. Not expecting much, but hey, one can hope.

Here's to you big guy.

**Letter from Harry Potter**

**December 25th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

I'm not sure how I'm going to get this out to you exactly. I mean, getting paper and an envelope is one thing, but stamps are another. I need money for them, and the Dursleys won't give me any except in special circumstances. And something tells me that writing a letter to the North Pole won't qualify.

And why am I writing on Christmas Day itself you ask? Well, Christmas night actually. Haven't had time to write yet, considering how I've had to help prepare said dinner and clean up the dishes for that matter. Food was good…wish I could have had more of it, but Dudley needs to grow up big and strong or something. You always deliver presents for him, but…well, I appreciate the shoes…even if they are a bit big, but…well, I'm beginning to realize that in all likelihood you don't exist. Am I a bad boy? Is Dudley a good one? If that's the case, is the divide between us as wide as my aunt and uncle insist?

Yet I can't help but feel that there may be something out there. Strange things happen. Events I can't explain, not to mention that every so often, someone waves or shakes my hand and then disappears soon afterwards. Maybe it's coincidence, but in the vain hope that you _do _exist, I'll give you a whole year to respond to this letter.

Santa, I won't ask for my parents back. I've known that's impossible ever since I first asked Aunt Petunia about it. I won't ask for gifts either-I know how much it costs for the Dursleys to keep me, and if that's the case, it must be an extravagance for you to worry about me. Really, all I want for Christmas is…something? Friends? Family? Hope? I don't know. But if there's anything that you can do, I'd appreciate it.

Faintly hoping,

Harry Potter

* * *

_A/N_

_I'd originally intended to post this around December of last year, but got sidelined. Anyway, got round to it now...and am posting it in the middle of the year. Still, I'd rather not wait another six months for Christmas to come again, and it's so cold right now (southern hemisphere seasons) that maybe I can get into the Christmas spirit anyway. Or post a Christmas-themed story at least._


	2. Hufflepuff

**Harry Potter: All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Hufflepuff**

**Letter from Ernie Macmillan**

**November 27th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

Well, another year, another Christmas. Of course that's next month, but better early than later, eh? And of course, Mother and Father point out that my Christmas gifts will depend on how I do with my WOMBATs, and while I've yet to get my results, I feel quite confident writing this list now. I've studied hard, I've been good, and if it's alright with you, I would like to reap the rewards.

But what rewards, do you ask? Toys? Games? I'm afraid not-I've moved on from all that silly tripe. Rather, I would like books mainly. Things that will help me better prepare for my education at Hogwarts. Of course, I have three more years of WOMBATs to get through, but I don't foresee any difficulties from them. I need to think of the future. And having visited Diagon Alley recently, I believe I have a good idea. Not schoolbooks per se, as the curriculum may have changed by the time I'm at the school, but still…

Anyway, attached a parchment to the back of this scroll. PTO for the details.

All the best old chap, and Merry Christmas,

Mister Ernie Macmillan

**Letter from Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**December 6th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

Mother has commented that I need to grow up, that I need to stop asking for so many toys each Christmas. And I suppose she's right…in a way. But you know what it's like being a kid, don't you Santa? Or at least, you know how to make kids happy. Certainly my friends often get the toys they want, even when I'm stuck getting an overabundance of clothes, shoes and books that I'm meant to enjoy when I'm at Eton.

Anyway, enough complaining. If you so choose to bequeath me some fine gifts this Christmas, I have a few ideas as to what those ideas might be:

*Stanly fluppy dog

*He-Man, Masters of the Universe Boxed Set

*Pogo ball

*Star Wars X-Wing starfighter

*Pupples set

*Madballs (yeah, mum would kill me if I got _that_)

*Optimus Prime and/or Megatron Transformers figure(s) (more of an Autobot guy for what it's worth)

All the best,

Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Letter from Hannah Abbott**

**December 15th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

This letter is a bit later than what you're used to from me. Sorry if it gets to you a bit late-it must be hard for you, accepting letters from all the kids of the world. But thing is, I've been wondering what to ask for, what I _really _want. And the results are…strange. Almost embarrassing, which is why I hope my parents don't see this list. Cooking is something Dad often works late, and while Mum is good at charms, they don't seem to extend to her cooking. And like I've discovered a passion for working in the garden this year, I've also been wondering as to what I might be like in the kitchen.

Strange, eh? And I hope not too selfish-you make great toys, but can you make books in the same way? Or get your hands on them? I hope so, and even just one book I could try my hand at would mean the world to me. Either way, here are a few ideas:

_One Minute Feasts – It's Magic!_

_Enchantment in Baking_

_A Beginner's Guide to Household Cooking_

Bit limited in selection, I know. But as I can't use magic until I graduate from Hogwarts, and won't do so for a decade, I'm a bit limited in how much magic I can actually use. Could get me non-magical cookbooks I guess…do Muggles use cookbooks? I mean, we don't have a micro waver or any elektikity here, but…well, just a thought.

Anyway, hope you have a Merry Christmas, and that I didn't use up too much of your time.

All the best,

Hannah

**Letter from Susan Bones**

**December 21st, 1987**

Don't know why I'm writing this really. It's not something that dad would understand, or even want me doing. I'm a Bones, he'd say. A member of a long line of powerful wizards and witches. A line that laid their lives down in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named. And like a bone, I must be straight. Rigid. Part of the greater whole-useless on my own, but strong together.

Sometimes I wonder how strong we really are-certainly Dad and Aunt Amelia seem to be forgetting the whole unity thing. And being a Muggle, all mum can do is try and play peacemaker. There's only so much she _can _do, having mostly been unaware of the Dark Lord's reign of terror, and when he's like this, Dad doesn't hesitate to remind her of that fact. Christmas is supposed to be a time of joy, but it seems that it always brings out the worst in us.

Why am I even writing this? Aunt Amelia made it quite clear four years ago that you don't exist, though until now, I've always held on to some degree of hope. After all, you usually respond to my list in some way. But what's the point of that? Am I to be a "good girl" simply for the reward, rather than doing it because it's the right thing to do? Our family took the hard road against the followers of You-Know-Who, but for all the pain, it was at least the _right _one.

Maybe I'll be able to do something like that. Course I need to wait until I get into Hogwarts and even then, it seems unlikely that there'll be anything like what the Dark Lord threw at the world to deal with. But…

…Never mind. The charms have started downstairs. Better get there.

Either way, if you get this message, thanks for letting me share my thoughts.

* * *

_A/N_

_Didn't expect this story to get the response that it did. Granted, the _Harry Potter _section has the largest fan base of the site, but even so...Anyway, few things to bring up that I feel are worth addressing._

_-There's four chapters to this story (four houses) with four characters in each. That's why Ginny didn't appear in the Gryffindor chapter. Harry, Hermione and Ron were givens and the problem with Ginny is that not only would her letter be a bit too similar to Ron's, but...well, she's not exactly my favourite character. Concerning others, yes, Malfoy and Luna will appear in their own chapters._

_-Actually did a bit of rearranging with the chapter order. Original intent was to go Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. However, I've changed it to go Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Alphabetical, and it allows me to start and end the story with, IMO, the story's stronger chapters. Granted, the Ravenclaw chapter has Luna in it, but...well, here's Hufflepuff in the meantime. 0_0_


	3. Ravenclaw

**Harry Potter: All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Ravenclaw**

**Letter from Cho Chang**

**December 5th, 1985**

Dear Santa,

It's been a very eventful year for me, and for many other quidditch fans. Myself included-mum took me to a quidditch match, and I have to say, I've fallen in love with the Tutsill Tornadoes. Watching them take on the Ballycastle Bats, the seeker getting the snitch after a gruelling one hour match…it was great! I know what I'm going to be when I grow up and that's a seeker myself. Course, I'll need to practice at school first, but still…hey, don't suppose you could grant me a wish? To make me a seeker now, could you?

Then again, maybe not. Dad stresses the value of good hard work and effort, whether it be in sport or study. Still, this year's WOMBAT is over, so I'm hoping it might pay off. And in case you haven't got the hint by now, I've kind of got quidditch on the brain. Brooms, the Tornadoes…anything.

I'm not greedy Santa. Whatever you may decide to get me, I will accept with humility and gratitude. But if so inclined to get me something, a gift along the above lines would be much appreciated.

Kind regards,

Cho Chang

**Letter from Padma Patil**

**November 30th, 1986**

Dear Santa,

I'm writing this letter a bit earlier than I usually would. Writing it because I want it to reach you earlier than usual, and in turn, give you time to digest it. Writing it because I want to make something perfectly clear…

**I AM NOT PARVATI**

Nothing against my sister Santa. Heck, I think she's got the same idea in our head. But just because we're identical sisters, it doesn't mean that we like the same things. I'll give you a few examples:

-Red is my sister's favourite colour. I like blue.

-My sister likes baby books. I like more advanced ones, thank you very much.

-My sister is into playing sports. I'm content with watching.

-My sister's quidditch team is the Caerphilly Catapults. I like Puddlemere United.

Just a few ideas Santa. I don't want to complain too much. It's just that you always seem to get things mixed up. True, my sister and I can trade presents, but…well, you know…

Anyway, got a book I want to finish reading so I'll end this letter here.

All the best,

Padma

**Letter from Michael Corner**

**December 10th, 1986**

Dear Santa,

I would like the following items for Christmas,

*Exploding snap set

*Fanged flyer

*Fanged frisbee

*Gobstone set

*Screaming yo-yo

*Chess set

*Magical symbols set

And while I can understand not getting one, a broom would be great as well.

From,

Michael

**Letter from Luna Lovegood (undelivered)**

**December 22nd, 1986**

Hmm…Christmas already? Where does the time go?

I hope this letter reaches you Santa…I know the pixies are in the habit of intercepting children's mail...have you ever seen a pixie Santa? I…oh, sorry, the wrackspurts have got to me again. I'm meant to be writing this list for another reason…

Say, do you get _The Quibbler _at the North Pole? Daddy says so, but then, Daddy also claimed that gulping plimpy soup tasted nice. Which it doesn't. But then again, he was right about nargles infesting our house's mistletoe…do you get nargles Santa? I…oh, yes, what I want…to find a crumple-horned snorlack would be nice…other kids want more limited presents…I think…but none of them believe in blibbering humdiggers, so I guess it might not be a good idea to imitate them…

What's it like, Santa, flying? Do you use magic reindeer as everyone says? Or thestrals? Daddy says you do…I know it's not an image the Ministry of Magic would like to promote, what with most people being unable to see them in the first place, but…hey, have you visited the moon? Can you get there? Could you get me some moon frogs if you do? Or a flag? Daddy once mentioned something about flags on the moons…some Muggle legend or something…the editorials didn't like the idea though…at least from Mister Malfoy…He gets on well with Mister Fudge though…I shudder to think if he got his hands on some heliopaths…

Hmm…what else…I…think I'll go out a bit. I'll finish this later.

* * *

_A/N_

_This chapter was hard to write. _

_There. I said it. It was hard to write because I wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate to include Cho due to the age difference between her and the rest of the characters. Hard because I didn't know whether it would be good form to include Padma and not Parvati. Hard because there's only so many developed Ravenclaw characters, hence why I had to stoop to the bottom of the barrel for Michael Corner. Hard because I wondered what the dates should be, deciding to scale them back due to Ravenclaws being 'brights' and likely ceasing to believe in Santa earlier than other children, not to mention Cho's increased age again. Hard because I had to try and write for Luna...a deed that I'm sure is going to get some people wanting to use an unforgivable curse on me._

_Anyway, whining aside, Ravenclaw's done. Not sure how appropriate it is to end a Christmas story on a Slytherin-centric chapter, but either way, that's the one that's coming next._


	4. Slytherin

**Harry Potter: All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 4: Slytherin**

**Letter from Draco Malfoy**

**November 26th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

Sorry if this letter arrives a bit soon for your taste, but Mother and Father always insist that I give you enough time to meet my requests. I suppose they have sense-after all, you've always met them in the past. Anyway, it's been another year, and what with me being a good boy (as usual), I suppose I can accept a lot in return.

I've attached my standard list to the back of this parchment. However, there is one thing in particular I would like to stress I desire, and that is a broomstick. A real, honest to magic broomstick. Despite being a Malfoy, I'd even be willing to accept something average. A Cleansweep 7, a Comet 220…of course, I'd much prefer something along the lines of a Nimbus 1700 or perhaps even the 2000 model that's supposed to come out in a few years' time (you're Santa, you can cut ahead of time can't you?). Mother and Father insist that I'm too young for these kinds of brooms, that I'll learn to fly once I start my magical education (you'd still deliver to Hogwarts or Durmstrang won't you?). But you're Santa. I know that you'll give me what I want. I've been so good this year, and Mother in particular assures me that you'll take notice.

Best wishes to my third-favourite benefactor,

Draco Malfoy

**Letter from Pansy Parkinson**

**December 1st, 1987**

That's right fatman. It's December. And I'm going to ask you what I've been asking since I was three. I'm gonna keep asking until you give me what I want.

**Where's my unicorn?**

**Where's my unicorn?**

**Where's my unicorn?**

I'm sick of being told that you couldn't fit it on your sleigh. I'm sick of being told that unicorns couldn't take being flown from the North Pole to the UK. I'm sick of every excuse you give every year! What? Aren't the cookies good enough? Do you want more milk in your big, oh so jolly belly? Do your reindeer want better carrots? Well, you'll get all of those things as soon as I get my unicorn!

I'd like to stress that the sooner I get my unicorn, the better. I'll be at Hogwarts in four years' time and they only allow silly pets like cats, toads and owls. Pets that silly, ugly girls giggle at and show to each other. I would of course visit my unicorn in the holidays, but I want to spend as much time with it as possible before that happens. And the sooner I _do _get my unicorn, the better.

Oh, and there's also a list of other gifts I want this year. And since you've regularly failed to give me my unicorn, you better get me what I want or else I'll start eating the cookies myself!

Just a heads up.

Lots of love,

Pansy

**Letter from Vincent Crabbe**

**December 11th, 1987**

Dear Santa,

Few things to talk about. I heard a rumour a few days ago that you also give presents to mudbloods and Muggles. That isn't true is it? I mean, purebloods are a given and half-bloods can earn presents too I guess, but dirt veined people? Come on…help me out here.

But hey, maybe you _could _give them presents. Like sending flesh eating slug repellent down their chimneys or something.

(How do you fit down those things anyway? I've tried-they're too small. Or I'm getting too big according to mum, but what does she know?)

Anyway, been a good boy this year. Know I'm gonna get good stuff and there's a list on the back of this parchment. However, one thing I really _do _want that a single entry won't cover is a wand. And added to that, a book of spells.

See, you need a wand to use magic, and I want one now, not four years from now when I'm off to some prissy boarding school. And to learn magic, you need a spellbook. Granted, books are stupid and for little girls, but they're still the best way to learn magic. And I mean _real _magic. You know, magic I can use to put mudbloods and Muggles in their place. Yeah, I'm not supposed to use it outside school, but who's gonna stop me? Besides, they're dirt-veined swine-I'd be doing the world a favour.

It would also be great to use magic to get food. Mum's trying to cut me down whereas dad says I need to grow up big and strong in case the Dark Lord returns. Either way, I want to learn how to create food from magic. Cakes, sweets, chocolates-all the good stuff, and not that stupid rabbit food mum keeps trying to serve me. Who does she think I am, anyway? Some Muggle who's got to grow food out of the dirt, spreading around the crumbs on their mud floors? And look at you Santa-you're big and jolly and still manage to visit every wizard house over the course of a single night. Who's to stop me from eating what I want?

And hey, if you get me a wand this year, I won't have to stop having half of the cookies each night. We both win!

Well, here's hoping.

All the best,

Vincent Crabbe

**Letter from Gregory Goyle**

**December 24th, 1987**

Der Santuh,

This is a leter from Gregory Goyle. Sory for the lat sendig, but I lost trak of the deys. I ned a favor from u-mum and dad sed I wont get any presants do too my bad WOMBET test resalts. However, my speling is geting beter, and ive rely tred hard this yer. I know u wil get me somthing. Her r a few itams.

*Toy bromstik (large seze)

*Fanged frisbea (extra sherp)

*Gabstons (snake pit tipe)

*Screming yoyo (extra lod)

*Stecky triners

Her's heping,

Gregary Goyale

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, that's that done. Maybe not the best idea to end the story on Slytherin, but hey, got to have fun with it as well. Even if it's surprisingly difficult to intentionally use poor spelling in Goyle's case-putting that out there in case the site admins go on another purge..._

_Speaking broadly, something I'll mention is that I admit this story was a bit of a stretch, namely in regards to 6/7 year olds writing such relatively intricate letters to Santa. Still, settled on this as a middleground age-young enough for children to be emotionally invested in Saint Nick, yet old enough to give half-decent writing. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback. Afraid I don't have any other _Harry Potter _stories on my 'to write' list right now though-currently working on a _StarFront _story titled _Transit of Venus_._


End file.
